


belief

by munarei



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, can be either f!blythe or m!blythe, i have a lot of feelings and none of my friends are at the post timeskip point with the golden deer, post timeskip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: Still, he believes and waits. Believes in not a god or a goddess but the tenacity of the person he called his Professor.He has a promise to keep after all.





	belief

**Author's Note:**

> “You never know how much you really believe anything until its truth or falsehood becomes a matter of life and death to you.” ― C.S. Lewis

Claude never quite believes that his professor, his ‘Teach’ had died that day that Edelgard attacked the monastery. No, despite the impossible situation, a part of him holds onto the idea and wish that Byleth had survived, beating the circumstances. 

Now, logically, if he examines the situation with a rational train of thought, there was no way Byleth would have survived. According to every source he could get his hands on, they had toppled off the edge of the cliff and plummeted to the depths below. He had no chance to organize a search, from the breakneck pace that Edelgard took to snuff out any and all resistance on her conquest to the Alliance’s instability, especially after his grandfather passed away. He’s just stretched too thin, needing to stave off the Empire as long as he can. 

Still, he believes and waits. Believes in not a god or a goddess but the tenacity of the person he called his Professor. 

Believes that despite everything stacked against them, they would survive. 

One year, two years, three years pass with nary a word but he always turns his head towards where the monastery stands in its ruins in his rare quiet moments, a flicker of hope burning in his chest. 

Four years, five years, then the week before the 1000th birthday of the monastery, he stands next to his wyvern, patting its flank gently before pulling himself up. 

He has a promise to keep after all. 

  


(He stands in the new dawn at the top of the goddess tower, basking in what warmth the dawn provides while looking at the place he once studied in.

When he hears light footsteps (his professor had always managed to surprise him, even as they bolted down the halls of the monastery at full speed) coming up the stairs, he doesn’t dare look at first, doesn’t dare shatter the little fleeting hope that he has that they might remember and come to the monastery. 

When he finally does, he looks at them. 

And just _looks_ at them. 

Joy, relief, surprise, shock, all of these emotions grip his heart...and all of which were probably plastered across his face at the moment. 

They look at him too, surprise on their own face, eyebrows furrowed together. 

_ Ah. So they’re not a dream. _He thinks in joyful glee before taking a step forward towards them. 

_ They remembered. _)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi i have a lot of feelings about three houses and about claude and my golden deer kiddos and
> 
> yeah.
> 
> edit: i somehow managed to typo the mc's name twice and yet i didn't see it screams internally


End file.
